Siempre
by Sereffin
Summary: Qué hubiese pasado si… luego de escuchar la profecía de Sybill Trelawney, Voldemort hubiese decidido escoger a Neville como el niño elegido, que hubiese intentado matarlo, luego de asesinar a Frank y Alice, la Maldición hubiese rebotado, etc, y luego, Bellatrix y otros Mortífagos hubiesen torturado hasta la locura a Lily y a James... FIC GANADOR DEL CONCURSO "QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI"


─ ¡Silencio imbéciles! ─susurró una enojada Bellatrix Lestrange a la comitiva detrás de ella: su propio marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, su hermano Rabastan y Barty Crouch Jr, un completo inútil al que, sin embargo, el resto coincidió en que debían llevarlo ya que si los atrapaban probablemente su apellido podría protegerlos de las iras del Ministerio.

Al no haber réplica alguna, ella se sonrió, satisfecha. En completo silencio, se acercaron a una casona de aspecto imponente de color malva y con techo a dos aguas.

─ Bellatrix. ─le tocó el hombro Rabastan ─ ¿estás segura de que ellos poseerán algún tipo de información?

─ Ya hemos discutido esto, querido cuñado ─respondió Bellatrix con voz melosa─ los Potter pertenecen a la maldita Orden, están en el escalafón más alto dentro de la organización. Probablemente, ellos secuestraron al Señor Oscuro, luego de que Él matase a los inmundos Longbottom. Son nuestra única pista. Ellos y el inmundo bebé que sobrevivió.

─ ¿Y no sería más lógico acudir a la casa de Augusta Longbottom ya que allí se encuentra el bebé? ─intervino Rodolphus.

─ ¿Una vieja y un crío? ─respondió la bruja en tono sorprendido─ ¿De verdad crees que ellos poseerán información útil?

─ Bueno, podría ser… ─acotó un intimidado Crouch en voz baja.

─ ¡Basta! ─susurró Bellatrix furiosa─ Si tienen miedo, siempre pueden volver ─ los miró decidida─ pero yo entraré en esa casa e interrogare a los Potter, les guste o no.

De repente, una voz salió flotando de la ventana más cercana, cerca de la cual los Mortífagos estaban parados.

─ Fue una gran idea de Canuto el haber llevado a Harry a ver a los Tutshill Tornados. Creo que él estaba más entusiasmado que nuestro hijo ─decía una voz de mujer en tono pícaro─. Por fin tenemos tiempo sólo para nosotros.

Bellatrix asintió y presidiendo el grupo, abrió la puerta de entrada con un hechizo no verbal. Se escuchaba, proveniente del piso de arriba, un murmullo tenue y el sonido que producen dos personas besándose.

─ Creo que Harry está listo para tener un hermanito. ─dijo James con voz juguetona.

─ ¡James! ─lo regañó Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego, súbitamente, comenzó a reírse─. Suficiente tengo con criarlos, a ti y a Harry.

El aludido iba a protestar, cuando ella, colocando un dedo en sus labios y con sus ojos llenos de deseo, le dijo:

─ Venga. Hagamos un hermanito.

En ese momento, Bellatrix y su séquito irrumpió en el dormitorio. Rabastan y Rodolphus redujeron inmediatamente a un aturdido James, mientras la bruja, con un hechizo, inmovilizó a Lily, quien se encontraba en ropa interior, y que fulminaba con su mirada a su agresora. A Crouch lo habían dejado abajo, vigilando.

─ Diviértanse con él. Extráiganle toda la información posible ─les ordenó Bellatrix a los hermanos Lestrange─. La pelirroja y yo debemos hablar de mujer a mujer.

Unos instantes después Lily Evans seguía mirando, con profundo desprecio a Bellatrix, que la miraba con una mezcla de desprecio, desdén, burla y rabia. Ninguna decía nada, aunque a lo lejos, se escuchaban aullidos de tono casi inhumano. A la pelirroja se le humedecieron los ojos, pero no apartó su mirada ni por un segundo. Finalmente, la malvada Mortífaga rompió el silencio, pasando su lengua por sus labios, apuntando a su víctima con la varita, y observándola ávidamente.

─ ¿Sabes? Estoy prácticamente segura de que ninguno de ustedes sabe nada de nada ─reía, como si estuviese admitiendo una travesura a alguien que sabe que no podrá castigarla─. Como si alguno de su ejército de sangresucias y traidores a la sangre pudiese vencer al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Sabemos que está oculto, en alguna parte. Así que mientras tanto, me divertiré a mi manera… Me pareció escuchar que planeaban traer otro engendro al mundo ─divagaba ella con los ojos muy abiertos ─. Pues yo no puedo permitirlo. Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré personalmente de que puedas seguir haciendo el amor con tu querido esposo. Extirparé lo que crea esté de más. Es una lástima que no haya estudiado medimagia, como Drómeda ─murmuró casi en tono de disculpa─. No importa, aprenderé sobre la marcha. ¡Diffindo! ─proclamó, abriendo un enorme tajo en la zona del bajovientre de Lily. Un torrente de sangre salía a borbotones. La pelirroja sintió inmediatamente perder la conciencia, mientras un par de manos hurgaban en el interior de su cuerpo.

Un taciturno Sirius Black penetró en el interior de San Mungo. La recepcionista, al levantar la cabeza y reconocerlo, le dirigió una breve sonrisa a modo de saludo, tras lo cual volvió a sumergirse en su Corazón de Bruja; se conocían (habían salido un par de veces, tras lo cual acordaron quedar "sólo como amigos, aunque con derechos") y él ya sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Automáticamente, comenzó a subir escaleras, hasta el cuarto piso, pasando de largo un cartel que decía "Cuarta Planta: daños provocados por hechizos", para luego ir hacia la sección "embrujos irreversibles". Una vez que hubo entrado y saludando a la enfermera de turno, se dirigió a la cama en donde lo aguardaba su viejo amigo, su hermano del alma.

─ ¡Cornamenta! ¡Es un Gryffindor! ─decía, saltando a carcajadas alrededor de la cama de James, blandiendo la carta de Harry en la que le contaba las buenas nuevas─. Siempre temí que aquel niño terminase en Ravenclaw, sabes que de carácter es más parecido a Lily que a ti… Si no fuese porque es idéntico a ti, pensaría que es hijo de Lunático ─agregó, sonriendo con sorna─. Y mira, aquí traigo tus favoritas: Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores. Uno para mí y otro para ti ─murmuró, tendiéndole uno a James─. Conoces las reglas: al que le toque el peor sabor, tiene derecho a solicitar una prenda a cumplir por el otro. ¿Recuerdas, James?

Hacía tiempo, a Sirius los sanadores le habían dicho que pese a todos sus esfuerzos, la mente de James había quedado dañada. Podía comunicarse, de vez en cuando, si estaba en un período de lucidez. Podía pasar largos tramos ensimismado, mirando al vacío, retomando una frase dicha varias horas antes. También, podía llegar a olvidar quién era, o a creer que estaban en 1975. En muchos sentidos, era como un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. No podía estar solo, en ningún momento, o comenzaba a tener ataques de pánico. Si bien podía vivir en la casa de Sirius, debía pasar en San Mungo, en una revisión periódica mensual, que duraba sólo unos días. Por la posible exaltación que presumiblemente causase la inminente entrada de Harry a Hogwarts, habían decidido adelantar su visita mensual.

─ Claro que sí, Canuto. Te recuerdo que tú tienes una suerte extraña para esto. A ti siempre te toca el chocolate y a mi el excremento de dragón.

─ Pues yo recuerdo que cuando estudiabas en Hogwarts, todas las malas, sin excepción, las comía Colagusano ─dijo Sirius riendo─ debo admitir que yo no era el responsable y no veo a Lunático en algo así…

─ Bien, bien. Tú ganas, Canuto. De todos modos, es mejor comer una con sabor a jabón y no salir a la calle vestido de mujer ─dijo James entre dientes─ dime, ¿qué más cuenta Harry?

─ Que se ha hecho muy amigo de un tal Weasley, que ha visto al famoso Neville Longbottom, que la comida no es tan mala como nosotros le dijimos ─ prosiguió Sirius sonriendo. Habían estado asustando a Harry con eso desde hacía meses─ y que ha peleado con un tal Malfoy y una chica castaña, greñuda y de dientes largos que lo acompañaba. Si es el hijo mi prima Narcisa, debe de ser tan repelente como sus queridos padres. Ya mismo le enviaré consejos. No puede ser que el hijo de James Potter y ahijado de Sirius Black no pueda poner a Quejicus Jr en su lugar. Oh, y agregaré tips de "Cómo quitarle la novia a tu enemigo". Aunque tú eres el experto en eso, Cornamenta.

De repente, el rostro de su amigo se ensombreció.

─ Todavía no se sabe nada de Lily, ¿no es cierto?

Sirius iba a responder cuando a su amigo, repentinamente, la expresión le quedó en blanco y se desvaneció. Al instante, la enfermera invitó a Sirius a retirarse, aunque él sabía que no era algo raro en su amigo, lo dejó estar, no le quedaban ánimos para discutir y quedarse. Sin embargo, antes de salir se volteó para decir:

─ No, amigo. Nada aún.

Severus Snape volvía a su casa luego de un día agitado en su negocio de Pociones Caseras, que tenía en Hogsmeade y de una pequeña reunión con Albus Dumbledore, en la que tuvo que declinar una vez más el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Suspiró. Odiaba visitar al anciano. Recuerdos volvían a él, recuerdos dolorosos que él intentaba evitar a toda costa pese a que siempre venían, todas las noches.

Todo comenzó en cuanto él escuchaba, a hurtadillas, la profecía de Trelawney y corrió inmediatamente a informar a su amo lo que había oído. Afortunadamente, decidió que la Profecía hacía referencia a Longbottom y no al niño de los Potter. Sólo un auténtico Sangre Pura sería digno de ser su rival, le dijo. La historia era conocida por todos. Pudo matar al matrimonio, pero no así al bebé. Luego de eso, desapareció. Y tras eso, oleadas de Mortífagos arrepentidos de sus actos, a los que el Ministerio tuvo la bondad de perdonar (tras una generosa donación al mismo, de más está decirlo). Los que no contaban con la ayuda del Ministerio, vivían como podían.

En esa época, Severus residía oculto en la casa ubicada en la Calle de la Hilandera, su antiguo hogar, del que había huido hacía mucho tiempo. Apenas salía de su casa. Si lo atrapaban, no daba un knut por su libertad.

Un día, un mensaje le llegó. Un mensajero sin rostro le informó del ataque a la residencia Potter, esa misma noche, ya que éstos, por sus influencias dentro de la Orden del Fénix, era muy plausible que conociesen la ubicación de su desaparecido señor. Snape, tartamudeando, negó, alegando temer salir de la casa y echó al mensajero. Debía planear algo. No podía permitir que atacasen a Lily.

Manteniéndose oculto, se apareció en el Valle de Godric, cerca de la residencia de los Potter, aguardando… A las pocas horas, notó como cuatro figuras se materializaban de repente en el aire, para, luego de una pequeña discusión, entrar. Inmediatamente y sin importar las consecuencias, Severus conjuró un Patronus, advirtiéndole a Dumbledore acerca del ataque y preparándose para intervenir. Sabía que era osado, que el anciano temiese que aquello fuese un truco o una trampa, pero si acudía, sería su mejor aliado.

Al escuchar gritos de mujer (los de James hacía rato se oían, pero no iba a arriesgar su vida por aquel zopenco), entró como un poseso, previo asegurarse de quitar de en medio a Crouch con un hechizo aturdidor, arrancarle algunos cabellos y beber un trago de poción multijugos, que había llevado por si las dudas. Con mucho cuidado, Snape se acercó a hurtadillas hacia la habitación en donde se oían los gritos de Lily, que repentinamente, cesaron. Asustado y con la respiración entrecortada, temiendo que fuese demasiado tarde, penetró en el dormitorio, en donde se veía sangre por todos lados.

─ Crouch, ¿Qué demo…?─comenzó a decir Bellatrix, pero se interrumpió al verlo dirigirse hacia ella con la varita en alto. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, parecía como si vistiese un par de guantes rojo brillante.

Con un único hechizo no verbal, Severus se deshizo de ella, que cayó inconsciente. No iba a matarla, quedarían huellas y ya lo estaban buscando. No podía empeorar su situación. Rápidamente, y sin creérselo, acudió al otro dormitorio, uno que, por la apariencia, debía pertenecer a un bebé y en donde los hermanos Lestrange se entretenían torturando, los dos a la vez, a James, que estaba irreconocible. Al parecer, en ese momento, uno estaba despellejándolo, mientras el otro se divertía rompiéndole los huesos y arreglándoselos con un Reparo. Claro que un Reparo no soldaba el hueso como correspondía, los unía mal, lo cual agregaba más dolor. Sin una palabra, sintiendo algo parecido a la piedad por su antiguo rival, desmayó a los dos y huyó, antes de que cualquier otro llegase, junto con Lily.

De todos modos, harto de huir, Severus acudió a testificar en contra de los Lestrange, con el aval del resto de los Mortífagos libres. Por su culpa, el mundo mágico estaba en pánico y en alerta máxima, lo que derivaría en una gran cacería de brujas. Debían cuidarse aún más las espaldas. En el juicio, Dumbledore testificó a su favor, alegando que sin su ayuda hubiese sido imposible salvar la vida de James Potter. Aunque los Mortífagos responsables huyeron en cuanto revivieron, que fue antes de la llegada de la Orden, fue gracias a Severus que pudieron ser localizados, por lo que lo exoneraron de todos los cargos que pudiesen haber en su contra. En cuanto a Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix lo mató en cuanto hubo recuperado la razón, seguramente pensando en que él los había traicionado. Lily fue declarada oficialmente fallecida a los pocos meses, por más que Bellatrix Lestrange aseguraba que ella no la había matado. Nunca apareció.

Mucho antes, Severus se había ocupado de llevar a Lily a casa y curarla lo mejor posible. La salvaje le había arrancado el útero con sus propias manos. Snape estaba asqueado, nunca había visto algo como eso. Si bien su cuerpo estaba ya mejor, su mente había quedado aún más dañada que la de su esposo. En el breve lapso en que la había tenido a su merced, le había hecho cosas terribles. Se podría decir que, en comparación, lo de James había sido como ser besado por un ángel. Ahora, Lily no podía hablar ni manifestarse de forma alguna. Sólo de vez en cuando podía decir su nombre y el de su hijo, tras lo cual lloraba, aunque parecía darse cuenta de quién era su protector, ya que a él se dirigía, mediante gemidos o miradas suplicantes. Severus la cuidó. Se transformó en su compañero, en su amigo, en su salvador. Él le hablaba siempre que podía, rogando por que ella recordase aquellos días en que el mundo era más sencillo y por tanto, más hermoso: cuando sólo eran dos niños, cuando descubrían juntos sus talentos, cuando experimentaban con la burda magia que eran capaces de producir. Todos los días salían juntos a caminar, mientras juntos admiraban el paisaje, los árboles y las mariposas. A Lily se le iluminaban los ojos al verlas. Pese a que físicamente su belleza había mermado, Snape la encontraba más hermosa que nunca. Su cabello nunca había sido más rojo, sus ojos más verdes, ni su sonrisa más esplendorosa. Una vez, luego de una jornada terrible, tras una crisis de llantos por parte de Lily y una vez que Severus la hubiese calmado, él escuchó como, claramente y en sueños, ella repetía una y otra vez "Sev, Sev, Sev…" como si fuese una especie de plegaria. Sólo la miraba embelesado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ella le pertenecía y ella a él. La amaba. Y la amaría toda su vida. Siempre.


End file.
